Yurimonogatari: Fire Sister, Rainy Devil
by GrimGrave
Summary: The untold events of Karen Araragi and Suruga Kanbaru's first meeting, where idolization meets with passion. Rated M for adult references.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters of the Monogatari series; Bakemonogatari and Nisemonogatari and all their characters belong to the light novelist _**Nisio**__**Isin**__**.**_ GrimGrave does not earn money from writing fan fiction.

_**Yurimonogatari: Fire Sister, Rainy Devil**_

It had been the oddest of requests – the kind of question that felt out of place since neither the situation called for it, nor was it expected of that person to ask that particular question. One might say that it was out of nowhere and highly abrupt.

A question that had even been asked on hands and knees, which only added to the abrupt strangeness that was Karen Araragi's request of being introduced to Suruga Kanbaru.

Via Koyomi Araragi – Karen's older brother.

This only added to the weird atmosphere, considering that prior to this particular moment Koyomi didn't know that his little sister even knew the existence of his junior, i.e. Suruga Kanbaru.

"Nii-chan, I have a request!"

That's when Karen had slumped down on her hands and knees and bowed.

"Would you please introduce your little sister to Kanbaru-sensei?"

Just what was you suppose to say to that?

Though, granted, it wasn't that weird. They both had a thing in common, that being that they both are athletic. And Suruga was after all a star-player, thus being well-known.

It made sense. A bit at least – but where had the question come from anyway? Was it simply a fangirl that happened to be his little sister that wished to take advantage of their relation as friends and get to meet her idol?

Or was there a deeper motive behind it that Koyomi couldn't figure out?

It was only natural that he remained sceptical.

"Would you please introduce me to Kanbaru-sensei? It may sound odd to say this, but I think Kanbaru-sensei and I would get along!"

No. That wasn't it.

Most people are blissfully unaware of Suruga Kanbaru's sexual proclivities. Koyomi knew better since he flat out knew her. A _lesbian_ with sexual tendencies.

At that moment, he had walked up to his sister, stern and determined with his hands on his hips.

"Karen-chan."

"What is it, Nii-chan?"

"Give it up."

She had the next second jabbed her straight hand into Koyomi's ribs, keeping it there. The pain was heavily circulating his ribcage.

"Now, let's talk, Nii-chan."

**:::::::**

It wasn't that long after that Koyomi had decided to give Suruga a call regarding their visit. After all, if he knew her right, she probably was completely naked, something he would like to avoid when he brought his sister over. Another of those odd moments that come off as plainly abrupt if not a bit hectic at times, especially with Suruga's sense of humour that consisted of more-or-less perverted jokes and making fun of Koyomi.

She had even joked that she was flattered, but couldn't possibly take Karen's virginity because she was, in fact, Koyomi's sister.

Now that was a joke.

She had even said she had wanted to meet his sister in an earlier meeting.

Now, pointing over at the front gate to Suruga's house, the sibling duo waited for them to be invited in – or rather, Karen did. Koyomi was only there to introduce them to each other, and then his role was done. Something he didn't like, since it implied he had to leave the two alone.

The front gate was a massive wooden structure that easily blocked off the path in and out, with stone walls erected from either side and surrounding the house. Koyomi had been here before of course so he knew, but for Karen it was a first time experience. And by the looks of it, her wide eyes of sparkling admiration, she was impressed and highly anticipating their first meeting. Koyomi just hoped that there wouldn't be any other kind of "first experience" taking place while they were alone.

Suddenly, the front gate opened up enough for Suruga to slip out, Koyomi noticed it immediately; their eyes met instantly. They looked at each other with barely a blink in between as they now stood face-to-face to each other for the first time.

He sighed to himself, it wasn't like they would notice him or his distress over this. Still, fulfilling his promise, he began introducing the two to each other.

"This is Suruga Kanbaru-san, a second-year at Naoetsu High. She's a pervert, so be careful."

_´I'm finally meeting Kanbaru-sensei! I'm finally meeting Kanbaru-sensei!´_ Karen thought with delight, threatening to burst from her poke-face with the sheer joy. _´Is my heart beating faster? It is! Oh my God… I get to finally meet my idol!´_

Despite noticing the awkward silence, Koyomi continued. "This is Karen Araragi-san, a third-year at Tsuganoki 2nd Middle School. She's an idiot, so be careful."

_´So this is Araragi-senpai's little sister…´_ Suruga mused. _´She's actually cute. Very cute even! This could be interesting…´_

Having letting Koyomi's words sunk in, the duo of girls simultaneously blushed very lightly, sheepishly scratching their necks as they bowed to each other, the standard form of greeting.

Koyomi watched them, deadpanned. _´Don't both blush at the same time… Those weren't compliments!´_

"Hey, Araragi-senpai…" Suruga suddenly said, waving Koyomi over.

"What is it?" He replied, only for Suruga to sling her right arm over his shoulders, pulling him in so they were face to face, turning around from Karen. She grinned at him.

"I applaud your bravery, Araragi-senpai. Not everyone would have the guts to allow their little sister to meet someone of my calibre…"

"Denying her request got me nowhere." Koyomi said flat out. "Otherwise we wouldn't even be here. So I hope that you don't try anything…"

"I would _never_ try and do something inappropriate to your little sister…"

"You sound different than when we spoke on the phone." Koyomi stated, frowning at his junior. "Just so you know, she has a boyfriend."

Suruga gave him a puzzled look at first before she let out a boisterous laughter. "Araragi-senpai, I can see why you would want to let me know that, but do you really think it would stop me?"

"What?!"

"Oh relax, relax!" She winked at her senior. "I was pulling your leg, Araragi-senpai!"

"Really…"

"Still, knowing that such a cute junior is already taken fills my heart with depression… Such a cute junior… Oh, woe is me…!"

"So you are actually interested in my little sister?!"

She laughed. "You're so fun to tease, Araragi-senpai." Suruga grinned widely at Koyomi at that point, spinning back around to Karen who eyed the two puzzlingly. "You don't have to worry, Araragi-senpai!"

He sighed, fingers buried in his black hair. "Very well. Karen-chan, I'll see you later."

"Yosh!" Karen exclaimed, waving at her brother who had already started walking away. "Later Nii-chan!"

"So," Suruga began, earning Karen's attention. The purple-haired girl smiled at the junior. _´She's slightly taller than me… She sure must've grown an awful lot, considering she's taller than Araragi-senpai.´ _"you're Araragi-senpai's little sister huh? Then you must know…"

She quickly mimicked her earlier action and slung her arm around Karen's shoulder, bringing her closer – Karen blushed lightly, but Suruga retained her playful smirk. "Does your brother have any porn magazines? I tried finding them myself when I was over the last time…"

"Uh… No, he doesn't have any. At least not what I know of- Wait, you've been at our house?!"

"Oh? Didn't Araragi-senpai tell you? It was a while ago though, and I wasn't exactly invited over… Anyway, let me show you my room!"

**:::::::**

"So this is your room…" Karen said with a bright smile as she stepped inside the room – though it was tidy and clean in Suruga's mind, the amount of books were almost ridiculous; they stood in organized piles reaching up to the room, they were piled up to the form of a table, or was it a bed? It had a single white cloth over it enough for a bed, but nothing else.

Still, Karen couldn't believe it. She was at her idol's house! She was actually in Suruga Kanbaru's room, soon to be engaging in pleasant conversations and getting to know her, and possibly befriend her so they would meet and talk more often!

"It's wonderful Kanbaru-sensei!"

Suruga laughed whole heartedly. "At least you don't share your brother's opinion. So, Karen-chan!" The black-haired girl turned back to Suruga with earnest. "Araragi-senpai told me you really wished to meet me! There must be some kind of reason for that, no?"

"B-but of course!" Karen exclaimed loudly. Her face was beaming as the sun, a full, radiant smile covering her features as she skipped back over to her idol. "You're super famous you know! We… we even have an unofficial fan club for you Kanbaru-sensei! Your athletic skills and your national-star-level in basketball are highly renowned at my school!"

_´Uwah… So there's even a fan-club about me huh…´ _"I… see… Well then…" Suruga scratched her neck bashfully. _´She's way too cute to be Araragi-senpai's sister… There is no proper resemblance whatsoever.´_

"Please, Kanbaru-sensei!" Karen slapped her hands together over her head as she bowed. "Would you please consider showing me a few moves?"

The purple-haired teen eyed Karen up and down, pretending to consider the request; in reality, she took her time ogling her fan-girl who was undeniably cute! In fact, the more Suruga looked at her, the more she dismissed the thought of _cute_, replacing it with _sexy_. She could feel her mind screaming at her to make a move, to even just throw an innocent innuendo or flirt at the girl. Or perhaps, not so innocent in general, but as innocent as she could be.

She grinned widely. "Oh, I'll show you a few moves alright. By the time I'm through, you'll be begging for more."

_´Now I've done it! Good luck keeping that promise to Araragi-senpai… It became a lot harder now.´_

"Y-You will?! Thank you! Thank you so much, Kanbaru-sensei!"

"Don't mention it." Suruga said with a smile. "Allow me to show you a few basic basketball tricks." She headed outside from her room – it had sliding doors that led to a garden of sorts, though little decorated it, but gave enough room for moving around.

She stepped onto the ground, relaxing her muscles with a deep breath. She could feel Karen standing near the threshold, watching her intensively with passionate eyes, even as she suddenly dashed, basketball in hand. The small field was dominated by her and her moves as she ran, the sound of the basketball echoing repeatedly with renewing sounds of it hitting the ground. She ran, she spun around and she leaped through the air till she slammed the ball with all her might into the ground, imagining there to be a basketball goal.

**::::::**

"Here, some ice-tea." Suruga said with a smile, handing her fan-girl a glass of ice-tea. It was lemon-flavoured, something Karen seemed to appreciate a lot as she gulped down nearly half of it in one go.

"Thank you, Kanbaru-sensei! I still can believe how you're able to move so fluently like that!"

"Oh, I've just been training an awful lot… Practice makes perfect, you know." She sipped ever so lightly on the ice-tea. It's cold temperature and fresh taste was calming down her warm body from within, but the warmth and sweat from ogling and fantasizing about Koyomi's little sister was another kind that couldn't be cooled off by mere refreshment.

It started to itch. Her whole body that is. Karen was growing more attractive the longer Suruga stared at her, and despite the warning chimes, she absorbed it all like a drug and kept eyeing the girl.

Her short, black hair was so tomboyish – much like how Suruga had kept hers earlier – and she was apparently a martial artist, good enough to be considered an expert even! She had also, apparently, used to have judo-practices with Koyomi, though he eventually stopped showing up for those for reasons unknown.

Her skin was deliciously creamy white, contradicting her black locks of hair and grey eyes, which only added to her appeal that was growing on Suruga. She had said to be athletic, but Suruga could clearly see that it wasn't just a well maintained body. It was powerful and very appealing considering that the body (and the B-sized breasts) belong to a younger girl, something Suruga had a strong fetish for.

Her restraint was slowly crumbling into dust, with nothing to support the weight of her growing lust for Karen – even if she was Koyomi's sister.

No.

_Especially_ since it was Araragi-senpai's sister. Suruga held him in a very high regard, and often joked that she would be his mistress. It was both a joke, and a little bit of truth, but the reality of it was that she could never have him – or Senjougahara for that matter.

But Karen, that was another matter. She was her senpai's sister, there was a resemblance – the major difference, which also happened to be the biggest pros, was that Karen was a female, a budding girl that was ripe for the sexual advance that now loomed in Suruga's mind, and it begged to take action.

She eyed the girl again. Her lips were as petite and flawless like a rose, with a lovely pink shade decorating them in their youthful glow. Lips that begged to be kissed, to be licked.

She craved for the adorable girl in front of her.

"- and that's when my boyfriend said that I should spend less time training and-"

Suruga quickly blinked repeatedly. She didn't recall the conversation taking a turn for this! Since when were they talking about Karen's boyfriend?

"Wait, your boyfriend?" Suruga said abruptly. "What did he say?"

"Geez, I just told you Kanbaru-sensei!" Karen replied with a playful pout which quickly changed to a smile. "My boyfriend has been telling me lately that I should spend less time training… He thinks a girl shouldn't spend her time practicing martial arts…"

"What's with that? You enjoy it, don't you?" Suruga asked, to which Karen enthusiastically nodded. "Then tell him that. If he doesn't get it, then that's his problem. After all, girly-girls are all fine and well, but personally, I like feisty girls." _´I've said too much now, haven't I?´_

To her surprise, Karen was grinning widely, laughing quietly. "Then we'll get along just fine! I'm super feisty!"

"I can tell…" Suruga grinned. "You've been trying to restrain yourself since we met."

Karen grinned wider, though awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. "I can't help it, I don't want to get overly-excited… I still have some modesty you know. But you're so cool that it's hard not to!"

"Cool, am I?" Suruga replied, leaning over the "table" made of books, smirking as she did. "And what else am I, Karen-chan?"

She beamed up. "Awesome! And superb in your field! And…"

Suruga bit her lip in anticipation. Her resolve was quickly fading as she went into the deeper waters. "Would you say that I'm pretty?"

"Oh definitely! You're very pretty Kanbaru-sensei!"

Suruga tried to hide her silly grin. The butterflies in her stomach were rampaging. "Would you even go as far as saying that I'm… attractive?"

There was a hesitation in the silence. The younger girl had certainly not expected her idol to be asking her something like that, with Suruga now wondering if she may have gone too far. But as she was about to apologise, she could see it, that small smile on her junior's lips as she averted her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, Kanbaru-sensei. You're attractive…" Karen said, red as a tomato. "You don't need me to tell you that…"

"On the contrary," Suruga said, getting up from her seat on the floor. "I am very glad that you think so, Karen-chan. In fact…"

She walked over and took a seat next to the girl, watching her with interest as she didn't budge to move away. "I would like to hear it again. If you will…"

The girl looked back at her senior, a look in her eyes that was unreadable; as if it was masked in a veil, preventing Suruga to see what she was thinking. To not see what was going on in her head as her senior advanced on her in a manner that was not foreign to neither of them.

And then it appeared. Like a sharp ray of light that cut through the veil, Karen smiled. "You're very attractive, Kanbaru-sensei… I'm almost jealous, since I'm afraid that I don't have as much of femininity like you."

"I don't consider myself that feminine, but I'll take it as a compliment." Suruga's right hand was reaching Karen's face, petite fingertips touching the creamy skin that was her cheek and expecting the girl to flinch or edge away.

Neither happened.

Grey eyes reflected in burgundy ones, and vice versa.

"You're so cute, Karen-chan… Your boyfriend doesn't know what he is talking about."

"Kanbaru-sensei…"

"I've been wondering for a little while now, you keep calling me sensei… if you see me as the teaching role, then it's only natural that you're the uke… let me, the seme, teach you everything I know, my cute, adorable Karen-chan…"

She smiled at Karen.

"You can skip the honorific. Just this one time…" With a slight smirk, Suruga bet it all on this one move. Caressing Karen's cheek, she leant in, closing her eyes. The last thing she saw was Karen Araragi slowly closing her eyes as well.

Their lips were wetted, and slightly cold at first – their kiss had been awkward in the start, but Suruga quickly turned the tides and properly locked with Karen, kissing her vigorously in a slowly heated dance of tongues. Their kiss went from chaste to passionate in instant, open mouths greeting each other with every other second while they got more into it.

They fell back onto the floor, Suruga topping Karen with a firm grip and kisses that was making them melt perfectly into each other's embrace in a heat of mental and physical levels. With one pair of hands lovingly holding tightly onto each other, the free ones roamed over bodies that was unfortunately covered in clothes – fingers grabbed onto locks of hair, hands fondled the few spots of naked flesh and bodies grinded against each other in the throes of built up urges.

They were dancing the Dance of Sensuality, a dance that required no lessons in their turmoil of lust. With glistening sweat covering their bodies, bodies that were slowly growing naked and revealing, they kissed and licked, nibbling what sensitive parts they could while rocking back and forth in a conjoined effort of reaching that one moment; that one moment where blissful high was the only thing on their mind.

Previously covered body parts were suckled, fingers reaching into slick heats while their names hung in the air in sultry tones, strands of hair sticky with sweat onto their foreheads. Together, they rode out their dance, to the last step.

Till the music ended.


End file.
